


Surprise, Suprise

by idontneedmemories



Series: OiKage Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontneedmemories/pseuds/idontneedmemories
Summary: Tooru's carelessness and Tobio's forgetful self brings about a huge surprise.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiKage Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Surprise, Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This the end of the series!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this fic of mine that I conjured up during my emotional days!

Tobio and Tooru sat face to face each other with a positive pregnancy test on the table.

Each had their own trail of thoughts as they stared at it. Of course, they were damn happy to have a child with each other. It's been three years since the marking and they've been married for two years but- BUT! It was unplanned. They didn't even have a room for the child yet. No clothes. No toys. No safety precautions.

_'Oikawa Tooru, you idiot! Why didn't you wear a condom? Sure, Tobio told you not to wear one but he forgets a lot of things! He forgets to eat because of volleyball. He forgets his phone. He forgets water bottles. He forgers his schedule. He even forgets the date of his birth, for god's sake! You should have known he'd forget to drink his morning-after pills!'_ Tooru has been nibbling on his nails for a while now, lost in his thoughts.

_'Oh, god. I shouldn't have told Tooru not to wear a condom when I know I always forget to drink my pills! I even forget that medicine exists when I have a cold! How have I survived up until now? Ushijima-san, I apologize. I forgot something very important again!'_ Tobio thought as he fidgeted with his hands.

Even though they have a different train of thought on who to blame, there was something quite similar though.

_'Good thing I've saved up in advance for a child! I'm so smart!'_

_'Good thing I've saved up for a child! I'm not a total idiot after all!'_

Both have been thinking of talking to the other about children for a while now but they were both being hesitant not knowing that they've had the exact same thought for a year now. These dorks~

They both closed their eyes to brace for whatever their partner's reaction would be.

"Tobio, let's keep the child!"

"Tooru, let's keep the child!"

And so they actually got to talk clearly with each other on how they both wanted a child since a long time ago. The relief on both sides was evident on their faces. Both thought that the other would be angry because of the sudden happening. They got so happy that they started looking up books for taking care of a baby online including some of the basic needs of an infant.

"I can't want to tell everyone!" This exclamation from Tooru sent them both frozen on their seats. "Oh no... that's not good for us, is it?"

And so, they took turns hearing loads of scolding from their "moms" and "dads". Oh, the hits Tooru got from Iwaizumi!

"Oh? What's happening?" Hinata asked as he arrived at practice. "Why is everybody here? Is there a secret meeting I didn't know about?"

Right, a lot of people were there. The entire National team was there. Miwa, Daichi, Sugawara, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kuroo- people who weren't playing volleyball anymore.

"Suga-san called us up and told us to come here because our dear King and Great King did something stupid," Tsukishima said with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Tobio and a stuck-out tongue from Tooru.

"Tsuki-chan, you're so mean!"

"Shut up, Oikawa," Iwaizumi barked at him.

Sugawara was done scolding them and looked like he was having a mental break down. "How did this happen? How did my pup get a child earlier than me? I'm a grandparent! I'm so old! I have so many white hairs!"

"Kou, you have silver hair. It doesn't matter," Daichi face-palmed.

"I'm not even dating anyone yet..." Miwa said as she crouched on the ground.

"There, there," Akaashi said as he rubbed his Sugawara's back on one hand and Miwa's back on the other.

It was Ushijima who broke everyone from their own thoughts and started asking the real questions. "So, how are you going to do this? How are you going to take care of the baby? You haven't prepared yet."

"Actually," Tooru said as he stood up from where he was doing a dogeza on the floor, "Tobio and I have savings for a child. God, even _children_. Both of us. We both have _separate savings for children_. We have enough to raise an entire volleyball team and have them kick your asses!"

Of course, they didn't believe it...

Not until Tooru and Tobio whipped out a long list of infant needs that they've formed over a course of two days. It was so detailed that they were all speechless. It puts Ushijima's detailed journal of Tobio's must-remembers to shame. If they didn't already know, they wouldn't think it was an unplanned pregnancy.

When the Oikawa family found out, they threw a party and invited every single friend of Tobio and Tooru. Scratch that. It wasn't a party. It was a _feast_. The number of people was _so much_ and they also ate _so much_. Tooru even wondered where they got the money to feed this many mouths. Of course, the answer was the whole family saved up money so they could throw a party when Tobio gets pregnant. He wanted to facepalm so hard that his hand embedded on his face. Oh, the love of the Oikawa family for Tobio~

Of course, the elders hogged the omegas all to themselves, to the disappointment of the children. Hinata had them tied up around his pinky finger like the little devil he was. The one who was most upset though was Takeru, who _definitely did not have a crush on Hinata Natsu_. Nope. Not a chance.

"Takeru, stop pouting," Tooru chuckled.

"But it's unfair!"

"You're getting whinier like your uncle, you know?" Iwaizumi said as he ruffled his hair

"I'm not whiny!"

He definitely was.

\---

As usual in this kind of celebration, Tooru only got Tobio by himself at night. Most of their friends slept piled up somewhere around the Oikawa villa while some who weren't able to fit in ended up staying in Iwaizumi's room. They could hear the snoring coming from the other rooms. They sure caused a storm, especially Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Atsumu, and the Oikawa cousins.

"Tobio, what do you want to name our child?" Tooru asked as he fiddled with Tobio's fingers and buried his face on Tobio's neck where the scent of blueberry was coming from.

"I have a feeling that it's a girl," Tobio smiled, and then his smile turned into a smirk. "How about 'Tsuki' after Tsukishima to piss him off?"

"I think he'd love that actually. He'd be happy to have your child named after him. But don't you think our child will grow up salty and tall like a beanpole?" Tooru chuckled.

"Then how about Taiyou? After Hinata?"

"I'm sure she'll group up bright and jumpy. Maybe also a little loud."

"How about Towa? After Onee-san?"

"I'm sure she'll grow up as awesome as Onee-san."

"I can't think of any name starting with 't' that's after Suga-san..."

Silence enveloped them for a while.

"Tooru? I have a genius plan," a wide smile appeared on Tobio's handsome face.

Oikawa's heart fluttered and ignored the seemingly evil glint on Tobio's eyes. He was too mesmerized by his husband's handsome face to notice.

"How about 'Toshi' after Ushijima-san?"

"NOOOOOO! DEFINITELY NOT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa~


End file.
